


additional context

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: Context? [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Misunderstandings, No Spoilers, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: Rhodey is waiting to meet, what he is pretty sure is Tony's kid. But Peter doesn't show up so Rhodey needs to calm Tony while he investigates on Peters missing.





	additional context

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fluent in english.  
> So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
> Anyway. Enjoy reading.

Rhodey never saw Tony like this. He seems so excited. And he's bragging about this kid as if he's his son. So of course Rhodey has to meet this kid. If he makes Tony this happy he will always be welcomed by Rhodey.

As soon as Rhodey had some free time he went to the tower to meet this mysterious kid. So here he is now.

The time it takes Happy to bring the kid over after school ends, because that's apparently something that's done now, are filled with Tony bragging about the kid's intellect and his kindness. All while his eyes are filled a love Rhodey has never seen before. But Rhodey wouldn't be Rhodey if he wouldn't tease Tony

“So you're his adopted father now? I saw you pinning his report card to your fridge. Don't try to deny it. You're his father. So I'm his uncle now or what? He may call me Uncle Rhodey.”

Tony acts as if he's annoyed but Rhodey knows him better and to him it's pretty clear, that Tony's more honored and fond than anything. “Haha. Very funny. He's not…”

Rhodey can see Dum-E approaching but he's not fast enough to stop him from dropping the cup of coffee he's holding onto Tony.

“Ugh. I swear to you! He's like the most annoying child ever! He gets super jealous all the time and then he's just useless. I mean Peter and Dum-E are buddys. It's just when Peter's not around and I talk to much about him. Then he's jealous and usually drops my coffee somewhere to get my attention. I already have coffee on 6 pairs of pants and don't even get me started in the Iron Man armor. I had to repair coffee damage 3 times already. It's truly exhausting.”

Rhodey frowns. “Seems like he thinks you don't give him enough attention besides his new brother. What about the other bots? And Friday?”

“Mister Parker is a really nice addition to boss and helps him wherever he can. He even feeds boss when he just consumes coffee for too long. We like Mister Parker a lot. Dum-E just seems to miss Mister Parker.”

“Is that the reason for those coffee attacks? He misses Peter?” Tony seems stumped and Rhodey has to suppress his chuckle.

“It seems so sir. He also seems to like watching you interact with Mister Parker, which is why he likes it most when you're both in the lab, working together.”

Now Rhodey really has to chuckle. “Not jealous at all. Huh Tony? He just loves watching you being happy with your human child. I think I'll like meeting him. Speaking of which. Where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now?”

Tony seems surprised for a moment. Then he looks around as if Peter would magically appear right next to him. “Yeah. He should. FRI? Any idea where he is?”

“He reached the building approximately 12 minutes ago and left it approximately 9 minutes ago with an elevated heart rate.”

“I'm sorry. What? He left the building already? Why's that?”

“I do not know sir. After I told him he would be meeting Colonel Rhodes today he left the elevator on your floor where he stopped, before he turned around and requested to be taken down again. He did not tell me the reason for his change of mind.”

Rhodey can see how worried Tony is. He also knows he can do nothing to make it better. “Why don't you text him? He's probably just nervous about meeting me. Just ask him”

“No way, Captain Obvious. I wouldn't have thought of that!” Tony seems distressed. He always resorts to sarcasm when he's distressed.

For a while Tony's texting with Peter until he finally looks up again and gives Rhodey a questioning look. Rhodey just shrugs his shoulders to which Tony gets a determined look on his face.

“Well. Okay then. FRI. Be a dear and play the footage of Peter arriving today.”

“On it sir.”

A bright holographic screen appears in between Tony and Rhodey and soon both of them can see Happy's car driving into the garage and Peter climbing out from the backseat. He waves bye to Happy and quickly makes his way to the elevator which is already waiting for him. On his way he's greeting everyone he gets his eyes on and Rhodey can see a soft smile appearing on Tonys lips. As soon as Peter's inside the elevator the doors close and it begins to rise without Peter having to touch any of the buttons. Peter seems ecstatic and they can see his lips moving. “FRI? What about sound. I need sound. Why is there no sound?” Rhodey can't believe how distressed Tony actually sounds and he quietly asks himself if maybe Tony DID adopt a kid without noticing.

“Sorry boss. Sound coming.”

“… know why I'm here?”

“Colonel Rhodey is visiting and boss wants you to meet him.”

It seems Peter's suddenly even more excited and starts smiling really bright. It kind of warms Rhodey's heart to know this kid is equally as excited as Tony about the both of them meeting each other.

“Really? Colonel Rhodes? Wow. That's like… really big! Wow! Do I look okay?”

“You look most endearing Peter.”

“Okay. Okay. I can do this.”

Soon the elevator stops and the doors open. Tony and Rhodey can see Peter leaving the elevator but before he can even reach Tony's workshop he suddenly stops dead in his tracks and stares into the air. They can see his eyes filling with tears and soon Peter's crying and sprinting back to the elevator.

“Friday! Bring me down. Now!”

Friday doesn't answer but the doors close and the elevator begins to descend. They watch Peter sobbing into his hands. Soon the elevator reaches the lobby and Peter storms right to the doors where he leaves the building without another trace.

The video ends and Rhodey stares confused at Tony. “What just happened?” Tony has a worried frown on his forehead when he shrugs and asks Friday if Peter was hurt when he left the building. “My scans don't indicate any physical injury.”

“What? He just started crying like someone stabbed him out of nowhere? Does he often do that Tony?”

“Yes of course. He's always crying. That's totally normal. Fuck you Rhodey.” Tony bites back. Rhodey holds his hands in an innocent gesture. Seems like Tony's really fucking worried now. And based on the determined look on his face he's not going to stop investigating till he knows why Peter cried.

“Hey. I just want to help. You told me about his sensory overload. Maybe he got one of those? Everything was too loud?” Tony just waves a dismissive hand. “Nah. He reacts differently when he has sensory overload. Also he usually senses it coming before he does.”

Well. If Tony doesn't know all about how to care for this kid. It warms Rhodey's heart even while Tony's in a crisis right now.

“Then any other idea why he started crying like someone told him his puppy is dead?” Tony stares at Rhodey for a moment. Then he suddenly facepalms and starts shouting excitedly.

“Of course! His hearing is incredibly good. He must have heard something that resulted in this reaction! FRI? Was something of interest said in the tower at the moment Peter reacted like that?”

There's a moment of silence before Friday answers in form of another video on the holographic screen. Tony and Rhodey can see themselves talking on the left and Peter riding the elevator on the right. They wait and watch intently as Peter leaves the elevator and listen to what Peter heard them say.

“So I'm his uncle now or what? He may call me Uncle Rhodey.”

“Haha. Very funny. He's not…”

“Ugh. I swear to you! He's like the most annoying child ever! He gets super jealous all the time and then he's just useless!”

They can see Peter turning and running away on the right side of the screen… not hearing the most important parts of their conversation.

They are silent for quite some time till Rhodey breaks the silence.

“Well. That was quite unfortunate. Don't you think?”

Rhodey can see Tony frantically thinking about what to do now. He can also see the exact moment he comes up with a plan because he looks so determined as if he just started a mission to bring down the President.

“I need to talk to Peter. I have to tell him that I love him!”

Rhodey stares at him for a moment. Then he laughs. Of course Tony would get over his anxiety to comfort his kid. Man. This child really has to be someone special.

“Well. That was sudden. So giving up on your act of him not being your son? I like it. Come on. We're going to cheer your kid.”

Rhodey's already on his way to the elevator and after a second of shock Tony follows.

Soon they're in the car and Friday gives Rhodey May's and Peter's address. They keep silent for the entirety of the car ride. When they finally arrive there Rhodey turns to Tony.

“You go up there and get your kid. I'll wait in the car and when you two talked about all of this you come down and I finally get to meet my nephew.”

Tony smiles at Rhodey. “Thanks. I don't know what I would…”

“Yeah, yeah you sap. Go get your kid.”

Rhodey laughs when Tony flips him off while leaving the car.

While Rhodey's sitting in the car, waiting for Tony and Peter to make up and come to him, he observes the neighborhood they're currently in. It's typical Queens and Rhodey can't imagine Tony coming here under normal circumstances. But on the other hand he now knows Peter lives here and he can very much imagine Tony doing anything for Peter.

He's pretty sure the misunderstanding is going to be cleared up in no time. But if Tony will finally tell Peter that he's like a son to him? Rhodey would have said he surely wouldn't do that. But now, with the panic Tony experienced when Peter didn't show up and the distressed look Rhodey could so clearly see on Tony's face, he isn't so sure anymore. Hopefully they both know where they stand at the end of their conversation. Because Rhodey has no doubt, that Peter sees Tony as his dad, based on his loving expression when he entered the tower and how devastated he was when he left. But he's also pretty sure Tony doesn't know what Peter thinks. If they haven't told each other when they come out of this building, Rhodey swears he's going to tell them. In front of each other. So they will have to accept it as the truth.

But when they leave the building, Tony has one arm on Peters shoulder and they're both smiling and laughing so wide, Rhodey's sure they have to have told each other. So when they get into the car (both in the backseat, because apparently Peter's more important to Tony than Rhodey now, which is totally fine) Rhodey introduces himself to Peter with an extended hand and big smile. “Hi. I'm your Uncle Rhodey. I mean. I'm not his brother by blood but you're also not his son by blood and still here we are, his brother and son. So you may call me uncle. You're the only person allowed to do that by the way.”

Peter seems taken aback at first. But as soon as Rhodey mentions Peter's Tony's son, he gets a loving expression on his face and smile in Tony's direction. Then he takes Rhodey's hand and gives it a firm shake.

“Hey Mister Rhodey. I mean… Uncle Rhodey? Dad told me already you would be excited to meet me. And let me tell you! Dad talks so much about you when we're in the lab together. You're really special to him.”

And wouldn't you look at that. Whatever these two talked about in the 10 minutes they where up in Peter's apartment, it resulted in Peter calling Tony dad and Tony smiling like an idiot every time he did so. As if that was the greatest present anyone could possibly give him.

Rhodey turns around again and starts the car to find a ice cream shop where they can sit down so Rhodey can get to know Peter properly while also watching those two in the back of his car being utterly happy in front of him.

He can see Tony looking at him in the mirror while he simultaneously plays with Peters hair. Rhodey smiles at him and gives him a pretentious wink, to which Tony just sticks out his tongue in a childish gesture before he gives his whole attention back to Peter who's currently telling a story about what he and some of his school friends did in their lunch break.

**Author's Note:**

> So here finally is Rhodeys POV on the events happening in the context? series.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
